Tiny Little Miracles
by Six Feet Beneath The Stars
Summary: After years of dating, Troy and Gabriella finally tied the knot and began to start their own family. But while Gabriella is expecting, a few...old friends come and shake things up. TxG 4-shot
1. Part One: My Life and Kids

**Tiny Little Miracles**

"Taelor! Don't hit your brother with that!" Gabriella Bolton shrieked as Taelor, her four-year old daughter, tapped a rattle on the top of her twin brother Trevor's head. Gabriella scooped up Taelor and placed her in a dining chair at their small table.

"I can't wait until Troy gets home…" She mumbled as Trevor padded over to her.

"Mommy…can I rub your belly?"

Gabriella laughed and looked down. She was wearing a thin white tank top and a pair of low-rise jeans. Sticking out just below the hem of her top was a bump-a baby bump. She had been pregnant for almost nine months now (eight and a half actually), yet her pregnancy still wasn't super apparent. To the unknowing eye, it looked like she just ate a lot of food the night before. It might have been smaller than before, since earlier Gabriella had been carrying twins.

"Sure Trev…." She kissed his forehead as he rubbed her baby bulge.

"What's her name, mommy?" He asked as he pressed an ear up to her stomach, hoping to hear the baby moving.

"Gisele, sweetie…" Gabriella looked down at her darling son. His eyes were a radiant blue-green, just like his father's. His hair was unkempt and brown, just like his father's, and his smile was wide and unending, just like hers.

Mrs. Bolton then took a peak at Taelor, who was sitting at the dining room table coloring a picture. Taelor (partially named after Gabby's best friend) had long curly brown hair, large hazel eyes, and dimples, just like Gabriella. Her smile was small but endearing, just like Troy's.

Gabriella walked Trevor over to the table and set him down across from Taelor.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Taelor shrieked as she threw her crayons down onto the table. Gabriella sighed deeply.

"Tae…you have to wait. Mommy is having friends over for dinner tonight. When Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad get here, we'll eat." Gabriella kissed Taelor on the top of her head and rubbed her shoulders. "Can you wait for mommy's friends?"

"Yes, mommy…I'm a good girl." Taelor clapped her hands before picking up a red crayon to finish coloring her picture. Trevor kicked his legs against the legs of his chair and huffed loudly in annoyance.

That was the difference between Taelor and Trevor. Taelor had a major diva attitude, but had a fair amount of patience. Trevor was usually easy going, but when he was tired, hungry, or didn't get his way, he made a big show of it. Although Gabriella hated disappointing him, she learned to ignore his disrespect.

Gabriella let her mind wander to the time about five years ago when she and Troy were picking out their twin's names.

_Flashback:_

_"How about…Doug?" Gabriella suggested, sitting inside their living room on their expensive and fancy couch. Her belly bump was a whole lot more noticeable at five months. At the time, the couple did not yet know they were going to have twins._

_"No way! That sounds like drugs! Doug! Drugs! Doug does drugs! It's a bad sign, honey," Troy said, putting his hand on his wife's stomach comfortingly, hoping to feel a kick._

_Gabriella sighed, groaning a little. For every name that she had chosen, Troy seemed to have a problem with it. And now he was relating a possible name for their future son (if they were to have a boy) with drugs._

_"Fine. How about we think of names for girls? I was thinking Janelle…"_

_Troy scrunched up his nose, "That just sounds plain weird!"_

_"How about Janie?"_

_"What? Do we want the kid kidnapped?" Troy said referring to the popular character from the Face on the Milk Carton books._

_"Maybe Mikayla…"_

_"Reminds me of milk…no way…"_

_"Francesca?"_

_"It sounds like a guy's name! Frances!"_

_"Emily?"_

_"Dickinson? I don't want my child to remind me of Dicks!"_

_"Brittany?"_

_"SPEARS! Heck no!"_

_"BRITTANY not BRITNEY!"_

_"Does it matter? We're not naming our child that!"_

_"Excuse me, who's carrying the child here?"_

_"Look, if I could carry the child I totally would."_

_"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Gabriella exclaimed angrily, getting up from the couch in anger. _

_"Shh! Gabi, chill. I was joking," Troy said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively and pulling her down on the couch beside him. Kissing her temple, he held her in his arms, "We can name her whatever you want to name her…"_

_Gabriella sniffed, putting her head on Troy's shoulder, "How about Kelsi?"_

_"Kelsi? Um…"_

_"Or Taylor…I always wanted to name my daughter after her…"_

_"Well, when you say Taylor I automatically think of Chad, and I'm not sure thinking of Chad when saying our kid's names is the best thing…"_

_Gabriella gave him a sad look, as if she was about to cry, "Oh, alright."_

_Troy sighed; he needed to find enough strength to overcome this, but she knew this was his weakness. He had learned that throughout this whole pregnancy that a pregnant Gabriella meant a very emotional one. If she cried, then Troy Bolton was a broken man._

_"Fine, we can name her Taylor…"_

_"Really?" Gabriella immediately jumped up, excitedly, looking happily at Troy with her brown orbs._

_Troy smiled, "Yeah, on one condition. First, we have to re-arrange the letters in her name. Like T-A-E-L-O-R. It seems more creative."_

_Gabriella smiled, looking up at him dreamingly, "I like that…"_

_Troy nodded, smiling whilst kissing her chin, "I'm glad you do. And also, if it's a boy, or if we have another kid and it's a boy, his name has to start with T also. Cuz my name starts with a T," Troy replied, grinning, jokingly._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "That's two conditions!"_

_Troy grinned, "So? Now…for a boy's name... I was thinking…Trey."_

_This time it was Gabriella's turn to scrunch up her nose, "Trey?" She said incredulously, "It sounds like you want to name our child as a tray!"_

_Troy just shrugged, "It sounds like Troy!"_

_"How about…Tyler?"_

_Troy raised an eyebrow, "Taelor and Tyler? The poor kids will get teased! Wait…how about TREYLOR!"_

_"…no."_

_"Aww, c'mon Gabi!"_

_"We're not referring to our baby boy as a trailer."_

_"We aren't! It's Trey!"_

_"How about Anthony?"_

_"That doesn't start with the first letter of my name!"_

_"So? I like the name…"_

_"But it doesn't start with a T!"_

_"Your point?"_

_"IT DOESN'T START WITH A T!"_

_"How about Trevor?"_

_"It starts with a T…"_

_"Mhmm."_

_"It's…it's…"_

_"Taelor and Trevor."_

_And for once they both agreed, saying simultaneously, "It's perfect."_

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella sighed at the memory.

Ding. Ding. Dong!

Gabriella rushed to the door and peeked through the window, trying to see who it was.

Standing outside, Troy Bolton stood with a large bouquet of roses in his hand.

Gabriella threw back the door, and Troy caught her lips with his, holding her around her waist. Gabriella felt like she did when she was 18, back at Lava Springs. As he slowly ran his hands through her hair, she kissed his jaw line.

Trevor rushed to the door and cringed. "Taelor!" Daddy's doing that kissy kissy thing with Mommy again!" He shouted.

Gabriella let Troy kiss her forehead before turning around. She smiled as Troy brushed past her, moving into the house.

"Hey, Troy! Can you watch over the kids for a sec? I need to go get changed. Taylor and Chad should be here any minute!" She bolted up their small whitewashed staircase and into their large master bedroom. It was a spacious circular room with a comfy looking King sized bed in the center, two walk in closets, a Plasma TV hooked to the ceiling, and a bay window overlooking their backyard, which was an acre long before it hit the Albuquerque River.

She sauntered over to one of the closets, threw open the doors, and pulled out a slinky, short black dress that would somewhat hide her baby bump. Gabriella then grabbed a pair of strappy black heels, closed the closet, and put the new clothes on.

When Gabriella came downstairs she smiled as she saw her husband playing with their daughter.

"…and that's how mommy and me met, sweetie," Troy said, kissing Taelor on top of her head, finishing the story.

Taelor smiled, "Do you like singing with mommy?" She asked in her sweet four-year-old voice. Troy couldn't help but smile when he noticed how much it resembled Gabriella's own voice.

"I sure do," Troy said.

Taelor grinned, "Can you and mommy sing for me and Twevor?" She said, mis-pronouncing her R's.

Troy chuckled. "We already do that for you guys at bedtime."

Taelor pouted, "But we always fall asleep! We want to hear you and mommy weally sing!"

"Yeah!" Trevor piped in, getting up from his play-area, noticing his mom was standing by the stars, smiling and listening to the conversation. He grinned excitedly and lifted up his arms, "Mommy!"

Gabriella laughed at Troy's shocked face as he turned around, completely unaware that she was listening. She walked towards the twin's play area and picked up Trevor, cradling him in her arms. She smiled and played with him and laughed along when he giggled.

"You look vewy pwetty mommy!" Trevor said, as Troy smiled and picked up Taelor in his arms and walked towards them.

"Aww, thank you sweetie!" Gabriella said, kissing her son's temple.

"Hey! Don't I get a kiss?" Troy joked, cradling Taelor, "You look beautiful, hun."

Gabriella blushed as Troy came up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get the twins dressed!"


	2. Part Two: The Guests

_Ding Dong!_ Troy ran to the bell and opened the door and greeted Chad and Taylor…

Gabriella grinned saw her best friend and her best friend's husband…or ex-husband. The two have married, divorced, and annulled for the longest time. A few months ago Taylor found out she was pregnant, and so, the two had went off to Vegas for their seventh wedding and eloped for the third time. Now that they were expecting a child, they have settled their childish ways and decided to stay together.

"I hope you don't mind, but we kinda invited some people with us…" Chad said, as their former friends, including Sharpay, all came inside.

"Uh…no problem. We're just going to have to clear some space…" Typical Chad… Troy thought as he looked back inside the house at their little dining table. It was only built for five…maybe six if he positioned everything right. If we just had more room…Troy thought. His mind drifted as he recalled when he and Gabriella were going house shopping…

Flashback:

_"Hey…what about this one?" Troy asked as he leaned over Gabriella in his tiny driver's seat. He was pointing to a chrome-and-glass house with a small patch of green that the Home-Help pamphlet called "A spacious outdoors area"._

_"Troy. What if we have kids? That house sooo doesn't look kid safe…"_

_"Gabi…we're only 20. Like we're really going to have kids right now. And even if we do…we can always move…"_

_"Troy!" Gabriella gasped over dramatically. "I am not, I repeat, AM NOT moving my future kids around! I was shuffled around enough when I was younger to know that it's not, like, the best feeling in the world. Okay?"_

_"BUT IT HAS A BACKYARD BASKETBALL COURT!"_

_"…No, Troy…" And that was that._

_Troy shuffled through the papers in the pamphlet until he found the next marker he had placed. _

_"This one?" He pointed to a three story house with a pool in the back, a gazebo, a small running track around the backyard, and a greenhouse._

_"Too big…" Gabriella rubbed the hem of her new H&M button down over her uber-flat stomach._

_"YOU KEEP SHOOTING DOWN EVERY IDEA I HAVE!" Troy growled angrily._

_"CHOOSE SOME GOOD HOUSES AND MAYBE I WOULDN'T!" Gabriella pounced back. And that was that. _

_Troy settled back into his chair. "Let's just go back to our apartment…" He said in almost a whisper._

_"What about…that?!" Gabriella's brown orbs lit up as she pressed her pointed finger against the window._

_"The window?"_

_"No you idiot! The house!!!!" she tapped against the window at a light blue house with a white porch and a large FOR SALE sign in the front lawn._

_After driving up, looking at the house, choosing rooms, and settling back into the car, Gabriella said. "We're moving there in four months."_

_And that was that._

End of Flashback

Troy pushed the door open fully, allowing Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and even Sharpay (who was making snarky comments about Troy's small house to Ryan) came in.

Gabriella rushed down the stairs just as Troy shut the door.

"All dressed!" She shouted, jumping down the last two stairs, holding Taelor and Trevor in her arms.

"Gabriella! Troy! Darlings, lovely to see you…" Sharpay replied in her fake-happy voice; after senior year she had become somewhat nicer and became known as part of the gang and became friends. Yet, no matter how changed she was, she was still the same old snobby Sharpay.

"Aunt Shar!" Taelor shrieked, jumping in her mother's left arm; Trevor was held in Gabriella's right arm.

Sharpay smiled, "Taelor, sweetie! Nice shirt! Your mother couldn't have picked it out for you, could she?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay's ways and laughed as she put down the excited girl on the ground. Trevor, the calmer one, just walked after his sister after she ran to hug her aunts and uncles.

"Did you bring us presents?" Trevor asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Dude, control your kid," Chad joked, high-fiving Troy as Trevor hugged his leg, "Of course Trev. Uncle Chad brought you loads of presents," Chad smirked, turning towards Sharpay, "A hell lot more than your Aunt Shar did."

Taylor slapped Chad's arm, "Don't talk like that in front of the kids!" She remarked angrily, before smiling and hugging her best friend.

Ryan smiled, looking around the house. Truthfully, he thought it was indeed the perfect house for four. It was definitely not like their mansion or anything, but remembering how he and Sharpay, twins themselves, grew up in a house that was so large that they constantly would have nightmares at night. And in this cozy small, yet spacey and neat house, Trevor and Taelor were sure to grow up in a calm and safe environment.

"Uncle Ryan!" Taelor shrieked as she ran from hugging her Aunt Shar towards Ryan. Ryan laughed as he picked her up and hugged her. Taelor grinned and said in her cute, little voice imitating Sharpay, "Did you straighten out yet?"

The room was filled with shocked laughter. Gabriella almost choked, clutching onto her stomach, and stroking her belly to feel the baby, she said sternly, "Taelor!"

Sharpay just smirked at her brother, taking her turn to hug Trevor this time, "See? Atta girl! Those remarks will save you from being bullied in high school!"

"Sharpay," Troy rolled his eyes, "I'd appreciate if you didn't ruin my daughter with those kind of teachings," He said as he picked Taelor up and gave her butterfly kisses all over her forehead.

Taelor giggled, "Stop it! That tickles daddy!"

Sharpay put her hand on her heart and for the first time, she smiled widely, "Aww. The girl's such an angel. I'll have to change that!" She half-joked, putting down her white Gucci purse and looking around, before rolling her eyes at the modest house, "Troy, you play for the Albuquerque Manatees for God's sake! You can afford a better house than this!"

Troy rolled his eyes, but smiled, "I probably can, but for now this is all I need," He said, before slipping his free arm around his wife's waist, feeling her baby bump, while Trevor stood next to his mother.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Bolton. You should come and see mine and Ryan's new house. It's enormous."

"I'm sure it is," Gabriella smiled with not one hint of annoyance traced on her face.

Sharpay nodded, looking down at her perfectly manicured hands, "So, what shall we eat?"

Gabriella looked around from Chad and Taylor to Troy to her kids to the rest of the gang and back at Troy, "Um, well. We kind of…weren't expecting a big company…"

"No problemo!" Zeke exclaimed, looking at their kitchen, "Whoa, nice! Who's the cook around here?"

"Me!" Troy smiled widely.

Gabriella nodded, hugging Trevor towards her, and stroking his hair, "Yeah, he's a saint. He's put up with me and my cravings."

"And that's no easy job," Troy smirked towards her while she just playfully smacked him and rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which...I'm going to need a plate of olives, a bucket of orange juice, and a jar of mayonnaise for dessert…"

"So, should Zeke and I help cook for everyone?" Kelsi offered, hiding a small little paper behind her.

Gabriella smiled at the girl before saying, "No, Kels. It's okay; you and Jason can have some time together. I'll help Zeke make a little, after all we still have the lobster from when we thought only Chad and Taylor were c—"

"Heck no," Troy immediately said, being over-protective about his wife, "You'll be sitting down right there," He said, pointing towards the couch, "The baby's due within three weeks. We can't have you standing up too often."

Zeke shrugged and walked into the kitchen alone.

"Jeez, Troy…stop being so controlling…" Gabriella said in a mock-Sharpay tone, before winking and burrowing into the fluffy pillows of their couch.

Sharpay flipped her extensions to one side before standing up. "Where do I put my coat?" She pointed at her oversized white mink shawl.

"Shar. It's seventy-nine degrees outside. Do you really need that coat?"

"Actually…I'm sweating like hell in here, but it's for effect."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Here…give me your coat Sharpay."

"Gracios…"

"It's gracias, Sharpay…" Ryan piped in.

Sharpay shot him one of her famous warning glances and he quickly covered his mouth with his clammy palm.

After taking Sharpay's coat and throwing it into the closet, Troy sat down in a large leather chair, facing the gang.

"So, Taylor, Chad, how's married life going?"

Chad sighed deeply. "Well, Troy. It's not as easy as you guys make it seem. I mean…look at Taylor! Ever since she's been pregnant she's been getting so…so…fat!"

"CHAD!" Taylor snapped. "It's called BABY WEIGHT! And you never said you hated it last night when you heard me moa-"

"Kids in the room!" Gabi warned as Trevor and Taelor ambled in from the kitchen.

"My bad…" Chad whispered while attempting to rub Taylor's belly. In return, he got a hand slap and an evil stare-down.

Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"So…how's your acting career going, Shar?" Gabriella asked as Trevor came and plopped down on her lap.

"Down the drain. I dropped that whole acting thing. Now I'm into fashion design!"

"You didn't drop it…it dropped you." Ryan mumbled loud enough for only Gabriella to hear it.

She giggled quietly.

Troy ruffled his hair a bit before turning his attention to Taylor. "So, do you know what you're going to name the baby yet?"

"Well…I was thinking Arielle if it's a girl and Brendan if it's a boy…but Chad was thinking-"

"Lebron James Danforth if it's a boy," Chad cut in, "and Shaquilla O'Neille Danforth if it's a girl."

"What?" Gabriella and Troy exclaimed in unison.

"Isn't Shaquille a boy's name?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. So I changed it to Shaquilla. Get it? Clever, huh?"

"Not really." Sharpay nipped as she relaxed into the couches cushions.

"Chad…we are NOT naming our child with the first and last names of your favorite basketball players! This is not 'The Sims'! These names are permanent!"

"What about just first names?"

"NO! They are NOT having any part basketball players' names and they ARE NOT having your last name! We've already discussed this, Chad. If we get a divorce, I get custody. If that happens, I don't want them to be scarred by your last name!"

"Scarred!?" Chad exclaimed. "What am I, just some random guy you had sex with!? Our marriage is falling apart and we've only been married two weeks! On the honeymoon in Vegas we had the juiciest—"

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" Gabriella shouted over their voices, silencing the two "lovebirds".

"Our bad…" Taylor and Chad replied.

Before they could say another word, Zeke called from the kitchen, "DINNER IS READY!"

Gabriella smiled, relieved that it took the tension out of the conversation. She reached down to pick up Trevor and Taelor, but Troy swiftly picked them up first and smiled towards her, "Remember, doctor said you shouldn't be picking up weights."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, Troy. I can handle my own kids. There's no need to get so crazy about it—"

Troy silenced her by grazing his lips against hers, and smiled, "We want the baby to be healthy, hun," He said putting Trevor and Taelor in their seats.

"Ugh!" Gabriella groaned, pouting that she didn't get her way as both her and Troy made their way towards the dining room table. She noticed there weren't enough seats for everyone and immediately turned towards the stairs to get some more from their rooms, but Troy beat her to it.

Troy just grinned at her as he raced up the stairs to get the chair. Taylor gave her best friend a sympathetic smile as she sat down next to Chad at the dining table. Gabriella let the guests take the seats first and then Troy gave downstairs with about three more chairs. Ryan took the other chair and Troy and Gabriella both sat next to their kids as they sat on their chairs.

"Mhmm, Zeke. This smells delicious!" Kelsi remarked as Zeke Baylor placed the food down on the table. Zeke just smiled a toothy grin and handed out the forks and knives.

"Knife!" Trevor exclaimed, reaching out his little hands to grab one.

Chad, not seeing any danger in letting a four-year-old hold a knife (either that or he was just plain stupid, or maybe both), looked towards him, "Oh, you want the knife? Here you go buddy!" Chad said, handing him the knife.

"CHAD!" Taylor screamed at him, slapping his forehead violently. Taelor just took some potatoes and chewed on them as she watched her Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad fight. Gabriella quickly lunged and wrestled the knife away from Trevor's small hand.

"Trevor! Give mommy the knife!" Gabriella said panicking, trying to grasp it out of his hands before he hurt himself. Troy looked at them concerned and immediately got up to walk towards Trevor and repeated the same thing his wife just said.

"You idiot!" Taylor hissed.

"Don't hurt me Hot-Tay!"

Taylor slapped him, "YOU DON'T GIVE KNIVES TO CHILDREN, YOU RETARD!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"It's common sense, Chad! Something you've never had! And if you're going to be like this with our child—"

"I swear Hot-Tay! I won't! I was just testing it out on Troy's kid!"

"Gee thanks," Troy said, turning to glare at his best friend, while turning back and grabbing the knife out of Trevor's hands. Trevor immediately began crying.

"I-I-I wanna th-the the knife!" Trevor's lip quivered as he burst into hysterical crying. Taelor, overhearing and feeling her brother's pain, also burst into simultaneous crying.

Chad tried to cover his ears with his hands, yelling over the crying children, "Geez Troy! Your kids are annoying! They won't shut up!"

A pregnant and hormonal Taylor then yelled at him almost in tears herself, "I can't believe how insensitive you are you little jacka—"

"Taylor!" Kelsi hissed, reminding her Taelor and Trevor could still over hear.

"…arse! Is this how you're going to treat our own children? I don't think so!" Taylor snapped at him.

"Will you all shut up!?" Troy hissed, before turning back to his crying kids. He picked up Taelor and began to rock her and stroke her head, "Shh, sweetie. Daddy's here. Daddy's here…"

Gabriella also picked up Trevor and calmed him down. In the meantime, Sharpay sat in her seat impatiently tapping her perfectly-manicured fingers against the table.

Suddenly, Gabriella threw Trevor into Troy's arms.

"MORNING SICKNESS!" She exclaimed.

"It's the…afternoon…" Chad mumbled.

"BATHROOM! BATHROOM!" Gabriella rushed from the table and lunged toward the bathroom door.

"I hope you don't get like that…" Chad whispered.

"I already am like that thanks to you!"

"Seriously?"

"Well…of course you, the father of my child, wouldn't know! You're to busy combing your hair and listening to disco music in the basement!"

"Well MAYBE if you had turned the basement into a Jacuzzi room like I had asked, we could be down there together!"

Taylor's eyes welled up. "You think I'm fat!"

What the hell? Chad looked around, wondering where this sudden emotion came from.

Troy quickly coughed out, "HORMONES!"

Chad's mouth formed a large "O" as he took her into his arms. "It's okay Hot-Tay…"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Taylor screeched. Her eyes turned from sad to angry as she pushed away from him.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"CHAD!" Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke screamed.

"My bad…"

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO EAT?!" Sharpay screamed standing up from the table.

Troy slumped in his seat, releasing the two kids. Worst. Dinner. Ever.


	3. Part 3: Birthing Babies Is Hard To Do

**NOTE: **Hope you guys like the story so far! Here's Part 3!

**Tiny Little Miracles**

**Part 3  
**

After at least ten minutes, Gabriella ran out of the bathroom and laid down on the floor. "MY WATER BROKE! OH CRUD!"

Obviously unaware of Gabriella, the gang continued to argue.

"I'M HUNGRY, DAMNIT!" Sharpay screamed, digging into the chicken parmesan.

"I'M NOT PUTTING A MOON BOUNCE IN OUR BASEMENT, CHAD!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I like yellow…" Trevor mumbled.

"I SUPPORT THE GAY MOVEMENT!" Ryan announced.

"Wanna make-out, Kelsi?" Jason asked.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY HERE IF WE DON'T GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" Gabriella shouted.

"This pie is delicious!' Sharpay moaned.

"Wanna make-out Sharpay?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella heard a slap.

"Guess not…"

"I AM IN LABOR!" Gabriella screamed.

Finally, Taelor ran over to her mom.

"Mommy…are you peeing on yourself?"

"NO! MY WATER BROKE! GO TELL DADDY! CRAMPS…GETTING WORSE!"

Taelor bolted towards Troy, quickly repeating what Gabriella said.

"GABRIELLA'S WATER BROKE! THE BABY IS EARLY!" Troy exclaimed.

Everyone went quiet except for Ryan and Sharpay.

"Give me back my lipgloss, Ry!"

"STOP BEING ANTI-GAY SHARPAY!"

"HELLO!" Troy hollered, finally shutting the Evans' twins up. "WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, and Sharpay (who was munching on a piece of pumpkin pie) ran to the door, flung it open, and jumped inside Troy's mini-van.

Troy took the driver's seat and started driving toward the highway.

"WE FORGOT GABRIELLA!" Kelsi shrieked.

Turning the car around, Troy hopped out, grabbed Gabriella, and then got back in.

After starting down the road again, Gabriella cried out. "WE FORGOT…KIDS!"

Once again, Troy turned the car around, ran into the house, grabbed the kids, and sped off.

"I'm more responsible than they are…" Chad poked his thumb into Taylor's arm.

"So you're saying I'm fat!"

-----------------

"Come on! Move it already! WOMAN IN LABOR! MOVE! GET THE HELL AWAY!" Troy yelled at senior citizens and kids who got in the way as he wheeled Gabriella in her chair towards the delivery room to find her doctor.

"Troy, calm down! The contractions have calmed a bit," Gabriella said, reaching out her clammy hand and comfortingly squeezing her husband's, "All I need right now is you and your support," She said, as Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"You're so brave…" Troy remarked before wheeling her into the elevator and pressing the button '5' as labeled. He smiled down at her as the doors closed and they moved upwards, "I'm freaking out again, aren't I? Sorry, Gabs. I'm just…excited. I'm going to be a father again!"

Gabriella laughed, "You're better than last time," She said, remembering when she was having twins and Troy literally broke down on the hospital floor, screaming nervously, "You were acting as if you were the one in labor!" She joked.

Troy chuckled before brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I thought we weren't going to relive that moment…"

Flashback

"EFFING HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE GET MY WIFE A DOCTOR! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I CAN'T!" A-four years younger Troy Bolton was freaking out in the hospital lobby. He ran towards the nurse at the front desk and yelled. "I EFFING NEED A DOCTOR! MY WIFE IS IN LABOR! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!?!?"

"First, calm down Mister Bolton!" The nurse said taking out her clipboard, "And stand in line to sign her in."

"DON'T YOU EFFING GET IT!??! SHE'S IN LABOR! LABOR!!! SHE'S GONNA HAVE THE EFFING KIDS RIGHT NOW. TWO OF THEM! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!?!?" Troy screamed out, freaking out. He looked back at his wife who seemed to be calmer than he was and just blankly stared at him, completely embarrassed that he was making such a scene.

"Troy Bolton?"

Troy turned around and saw that it was their doctor who had checked up on Gabriella through numerous appointments. He gave out a relieved and glad sigh to see her, and rushed over, screaming, "Oh thank GOODNESS, Martha! You gotta help me out here! Gabriella—she's in LABOR! What do I do? Oh God! What do I do!?!?"

"Well, first Troy... Take deep breaths. Hee. Hee. Ho. Hee. Hee. Ho. Hee. Hee. Ho."

Troy did as instructed, but it did not help him and he started yelling again, "HOLY EFFING SHIT! I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I'M GONNA HAVE KIDS WHO POOP AND CRY AND AHH! I DON'T THINK I'M READY!" He cried hysterically as he grabbed onto Martha, and sobbed onto her shoulder and shook her, "WHAT THE HELL DO I DO! I'M NOT READY TO HAVE KIDS! ESPECIALLY NOT TWO! TWINS ARE EVIL! HAVE YOU SEEN RYAN AND SHARPAY? I DON'T WANT MY KIDS TO BE LIKE THEM! AND IT'S GOING TO BE A GIRL AND BOY, TOO! EFF! THEY'RE GONNA BE ANNOYING LIKE SHARPAY AND RYAN! HELP ME, MARTHA!"

Martha Cox put her hands on Troy's shoulders to calm him down, "Troy. I'm going to go get a wheelchair for Gabriella. You just stay with her and most importantly, calm her down. And keep yourself calm, too. We don't need you freaking out."

Troy nodded as he turned back towards his wife, "GABRIELLA!" He yelled running towards her, "Oh God. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't, I can't, I can't."

"Yes, you can Troy! You can get through this!" Gabriella coached him as she sat down in the chair that her personal high school friend Martha set out. 

"I don't know Gabi! I don't know anything anymore!" Troy cried as Martha grabbed the wheelchair and began wheeling her into the delivery room, "How am I going to do THIS!"

"You'll make it through Troy!" She said sincerely, grabbing onto his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"OW. MY HAND!"

"I'm sorry Troy!" Gabriella cried, as Troy's mouth remained open, clutching onto his hand.

"I can't do this! She's going to help my hand lose all its blood!" Troy cried, complaining to Martha, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"You know what Troy? Quit this shit! Gabriella's giving birth here! Man up!" Martha snapped at him, before going into the elevator.

"I. CAN'T. DO. THIS!!!!!" Troy Bolton yelled to the hospital as he got down on his knees and made a fussy dramatic scene as he put his head in his hands, "TOO MUCH PRESSURE! OWW! OWW! CAN'T DO THIS!"

End of Flashback.

Troy laughed nervously, "How about we never bring that up again?" He said, before he kissed Gabriella's forehead and wheeled her out of the elevator and into the hallway. Quickly spotting Martha, "MARTHA! OVER HERE!"

Martha spotted them and looked at them worriedly as she left her patient for a minute and came towards them with her clipboard, "Gabriella? Troy? What's going on? You have a few weeks before your delivery date!"

Troy's face paled, "THE BABY'S EARLY! IT'S GOING TO BE PRE-MATURE! IT'S PRE-MATURE AND IT'S GOING TO DIE!" He yelled out horridly, fanning himself with a magazine, "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."

Martha shook her head, "No, no, it'll be okay! We just—I can't make the delivery. I have a patient with alzheimers right now! Troy, remember. Hee. Hee. Ho."

"I KNOW!" Troy snapped at her, worrying Gabriella slightly.

"Oww. Contractions!" Gabriella yelled out in pain as she held her stomach. Troy looked at her and at Martha desperately.

"Do something! Help her out! Put her in delivery room! Give her pills! Drugs! Anything!" Troy cried out desperately.

Martha shook her head, "I'll have another doctor quickly wheel her in and we'll see how much she's dilated already," Martha said to them, before quickly scurrying back to her patient.

----

"And that is how Uncle Chad got his seventy-fifth hickey," Chad grinned, explaining his little story to Trevor. Trevor just blinked and looked at him oddly. Chad raised his hand for a high-five and Trevor grinned with his baby-teeth and quickly high-fived him back weakly with his small hand, compared to Chad's humongous ape one.

Taylor quickly smacked Chad's forehead, "Oh God. Remember Troy in the last delivery? How is he going to make it? Last time he fainted when he saw another head coming out!"

Jason shrugged, pulling away from making out with Kelsi, "Troy's getting in touch with his inner girl." The whole gang was sitting outside the delivery room while waiting and keeping Trevor and Taelor occupied.

Sharpay, putting on her lip gloss, said, "I bet twenty Troy's going to faint."

Chad grinned, "I bet fifty bucks Troy will faint at the sight of his kid."

"Now is not the time to be making bets, guys!" Kelsi said, "Troy and Gabriella are about to have a kid! We have to be strong for them! Have faith in them! Not be making bets!"

Taelor smiled as she took out a quarter that was in her pocket, "I bwet a quatah dat daddy's gonna mess up when our baby sistah comes!"

--------

"PUSH!"

"I'M PUSHING YOU MORON!" Gabriella screamed back. She was in a blue paper hospital gown and her forehead was sweaty, her once shimmering locks now sticking to her forehead.

"IT'S COMING! OH MY-" Troy stumbled backward before passing out.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed, tears running down her face.

The doctors quickly scurried over to Troy, leaving Gabriella pushing out her baby alone on the operating table.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"You'll be fine ma'am. The baby is going to come out whether we're there or not. It's your husband we're worried about. He's really pale. SOMEBODY GET THIS GUY SOME WATER!" The male doctor shouted.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!!!!!!" She screamed while she furiously pushed, taking the 'hee-ho' breaths that Martha had taught her and Troy.

"HOLY CRAP! I CAN SEE IT! AGHHHH!" Gabriella moaned as she leaned her head back and clamped her eyes shut tight.

A nurse finally returned to her and began pulling the head of Gabriella's precious baby girl from her mother's privates.

"PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!" She shouted at Gabriella's face, commanding her like a drill sergeant.

"I'M PUSHING! I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN, DAMNIT!"

Forty minutes later, a small baby girl with short curly brown hair was put into Troy's arms.

"Oh. My….Gisele is…beautiful…" He cooed, letting her wrap a tiny hand around his finger.

"LET ME SEE MY CHILD, TROY!" Gabriella screamed from the hospital bed.

She must still be irritable from those meds they gave her…Troy thought as he delicately placed Gisele in her mother's loving arms.

"I remember conceiving this child…" Gabriella said, letting her mind wander.

Flashback.

"Gabriella…I don't think we can do this…" Troy said as he rolled over in the bed so he was facing Gabriella.

"Why not?" She made a pout face before pulling him toward her, leaving sloppy kisses along his jaw line.

"I'm not sure if I want more kids…I mean, what if you get preggers?"

"What if I do? You'll still love me…right?"

"Yeah…true."

Gabriella let him roll on top of her.

"The kids are gone…" She said, letting her lips linger below his, "and when the kids are away…the parents will play."

"I love you…" Troy whispered before kissing down her neckline.

"I love you too. Now let's do this…"

Troy turned off the light.

End of Flashback.

"Best. Night. Ever." Troy whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Oh shut up…"


	4. Part Four: My Tiny Little Miracles

**Tiny Little Miracles**

**Part 4 - Finale**

"OH MY GAWD! SHE'S GORGEOUS!" Sharpay screamed when she and the rest of the gang entered the hospital room. "I GET TO HOLD HER FIRST!"

Troy just shook his head in disbelief, laughing at the thought of his friends and their '_helpful' _ways. He looked towards his wife who was holding her newborn and cradling her in her arms. Troy smiled as he watched her kiss the forehead of her precious child. Troy had looked into the eyes of his little girl—she was his brown-eyed girl. Troy had immediately started humming the song. He remembered when he first saw Taelor come out. She had looked somewhat like her mother, but she had those amazing blue eyes she had received from her father. But now, looking into the eyes of little Giselle who was only a few hours old, he couldn't help, but smile knowing she'd be just as gorgeous as her mother.

"No fair Sharpay! I was gonna hold Gisele!" Ryan squeaked.

"SUCK IT UP, FAG BOY!" She hissed, before going towards the bed and reaching her hands out to grab Gisele.

Gabriella looked up at them nervously and gulped. Troy immediately noticed and said, "Guys, I don't think she's ready yet. Just give her a few moments with Gisele…"

Gabriella instantly smiled towards Troy before looking down at Gisele again.

"Whateva!" Zeke smiled, "We'll just get a good look at her!" He said, bringing a chair by the bedside. He examined little Gisele and smiled, "Beautiful."

"Daaammmnnn," Chad howled, at the same time as he picked up Trevor, "Hot babe!"

_Smack!_

"OWW. HOT-TAY. I was just saying! Look Trev, your little sister!"

Trevor blinked as he looked at her and smiled, "Gisele?"

"Yes, sweetie. Gisele," Gabriella said, looking up from Gisele towards her little boy. She reached her hand out and fixed his hair. Trevor smiled as he sat near the bed and hugged his mother and looked down at his baby sister.

Across the room, being held by Kelsi, Taelor began to shift and scream for her mother. Kelsi smiled and obliged as she picked her up and sat her down on the other side of Gabriella. Taelor smiled and joined the hug as she looked down at her new baby sister.

Gisele was a small little thing. She had been a pre-mature baby and she was going to need some time to grow out in the nursery, but the doctors were positive that she was going to make it through, and nothing else could overjoy Gabriella more than that.

Chad bit a hotdog as he said, "Man, hospital food is so yucky! They're not kidding, yo! WHOAA. ARE YOU BREAST-FEEDING??? THAT'S IT—I'M OUTTA THE ROOM!"

As Chad ran out of the room, he stuffed the remaining bit of hot dog into his mouth.

"CHAD!" Taylor said, following swiftly behind.

Troy chuckled. Would Chad ever learn?

Gabriella let her head slid back into the soft crevasse of her pillow and closed her eyes. She remembered that glorious day when she first held Taelor and Trevor.

_Flashback._

_Gabriella cried out deliriously, "I WANNA SEE MY BABIES!"_

_She was still getting over the anesthesia they had given her to shut up, and her blood was racing a mile a minute. _

"_Calm down, Gabi. As soon as they get out of the incubators you can see them._

"_INCUBATORS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!"_

"_Nothing! They are perfectly healthy. Listen Gabi, you've got to calm down. They won't bring them out until you're settled and well rested. Just take a nap for a second. When you wake up, I promise they'll be in your arms."_

"_Sure?"_

"_I promise…"_

"_Troy, you're not one for promises."_

"_I married you…that was a promise, right?"_

"_Shut up." She groaned as she flipped over and drifted to sleep._

_---_

_Troy had kept his promise. When Gabriella woke up, two infants no bigger than two hands were laying peacefully in her lap. Tears flooded her sweaty face._

"_I love you Trevor and Taelor. Mommy loves you…"_

_End of Flashback_

----------

Gabriella and Troy had done everything; painted the baby's nursery, supplied it with clothes, food, milk, and toys. Now they were finally ready. Today was the long awaited day when they would take Gisele home.

Gabriella waited in the house, while Troy drove to Guardian Angel EMT, the hospital where Gisele was staying for pre-me care.

Gabriella began typing away on her iBook. She wrote GISELE into the Google search bar, and before she could take a breath, 480,000 pictures of a half naked model spiraled onto the screen.

"Gisele…Bundchen…" Gabriella laughed a little. _If Troy had known that Gisele was a Vicky Secret models' name, he would have NEVER named her that._

"MOMMY!" Taelor waddled into the room as Gabriella exited Google and turned off the laptop.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"When do we get to see Gisele?" Taelor asked precociously before running towards her mom and begging to be picked up and placed on her lap.

Gabriella smiled and picked up Taelor before kissing her forehead and saying, "You'll see Gisele today. We can go to the hospital and we'll pick up little Gisele," She said, glancing towards the hallway before standing up and holding Taelor in her arms as she went into Gisele's room.

Taelor smiled as she saw all the decorations, "Look mommy! Gizzy is gonna like that!"

Gabriella looked down at her daughter smiling, saying questioningly, "Gizzy?"

"My nickname!" Taelor stated, smiling with her rosy-cheeks full of dimples.

"Oh really?" Gabriella smiled.

"Uh-Huh! Just like Twevor is Twev!" She said, with a bit of a lisp. "Gisele is gonna be Gizzy!"

Gabriella heard a faint sound of the doorbell ringing; she immediately heard Trevor screaming excitedly downstairs amongst the sound of the television. Gabriella smiled as she realized it must be Troy. She quickly came downstairs and put Taelor down in the play pen with Trevor. Troy came in through the doors, with the gang trailing behind.

Gabriella's mouth dropped open a bit as she saw Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and the whole gang piled into the doorway, followed by bickering between Ryan and Sharpay.

"For the last time, _Ry, _you can't pick up random homeless guys from the streets and then have passionate love-making with them in bed!" Sharpay shrieked at him before turning around to face a puzzled Gabriella, "Oh hi Gabriella. Your kid's home."

Gabriella just blinked, shooting Troy a confused look. Troy seemed to be too preoccupied with holding Gisele to really notice that a whole pack of their loveable, but very _annoying _and _loud _and _obnoxious _friends had just piled into the living room uninvited. But hey, it was just like high school. Except usually they would come uninvited into the Evan's mansion and chill out there and have cocktail weenies from Ryan and Sharpay's butler, but usually, Sharpay would have a fit screaming at Ryan for allowing the security to let them through.

Taelor and Trevor's curious eyes immediately flew up to their father as Troy came in and handed Gisele to Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears as she held her baby; it was her child made out of her and Troy's flesh and it felt unbelievable to hold this gentle creature in her hands. She could hear the gang whispering in the backround, but all she seemed to care about was looking at Gisele right then and there, eye to eye.

Chad whispered to Taylor, "It's like she's in a trance!"

Taylor narrowed her eyes at Chad. "Are you saying I'm FAT?"

Chad blinked. "What the HELL woman!?"

Troy went to the play pen and picked up Taelor and Trevor, "Let's show Gisele her new room!"

Sharpay clapped excitedly, "Oh, yes! I brought some decorations!" She squealed reaching into her Louis Vuitton and taking out some pink posters.

Ryan smiled widely piping in, "Me too! Look!" Ryan took out his Coach purse and pulled out pictures that looked like a baby with piercings all over, "Gangsta baby!"

Both Troy and Gabriella looked up and exchanged knowing looks. What the _hell _WAS Ryan smoking now?

"Oh, and I think I have some with emo baby with cuts and bruises and slit wrists—"

"Ryan," Gabriella interrpted, trying to remain as calm as she could, "Thanks, but…no thanks."

Chad piped in, "I have pictures of porn models if that helps!" Chad winked at Troy, but Troy just looked at him in disgust.

"How bout you try to put that up and see for how long you're knocked out after Taylor beats you up," Troy muttered to him before turning towards the stairs and walking towards them, while the gang talked and followed him.

"Daddy, what's porn?" Trevor asked him innocently enough; Troy chose to ignore that question.

Gabriella made her way towards little Gisele's future room, cradling her in her hands. She whispered down at her, "Here's your room Gisele…"

Gisele looked around with her large brown bug-eyes and immediately began to start crying. Trevor and Taelor looked around curiously as they heard their new little sister cry. Troy put down the kids and walked towards Gisele attempting to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, hush little baby…mommy's here," Gabriella whispered to Gisele. Troy walked over towards her and wrapped an arm around Gabriella and leaned down to kiss Gisele's small little forehead before starting to hum a lullabye

Kelsi smiled, putting a hand to her heart, admiring the scene; she noticed Taelor and Trevor looking at their parents curiously and she immediately picked them up, letting them see Gisele.

Taelor grinned and reached her arm out to feel Gisele's face. Gabriella chucked a bit and softly moved Taelor's hand away from Gisele's eyes and instead, placed it near her cheek. Taelor smiled and exclaimed, "Giswelle's soft!"

Trevor leaned his head forward and got an up close look at his little sister, he smiled as they locked eyes, "I'ma bwig bwotha!"

Troy laughed at his son, taking him from Kelsi's arms and holding him up on his hip, "Yes, you are Trev, yes you are."

Gabriella faintly smiled as Gisele looked around from Gabriella to Troy then to Taelor and Trevor and giggled a bit when Trevor poked her stomach. This was _definitely_ a good start to a family. And of course, they'd always have their extended family of a bunch of aunts and uncles…

"Oh my gosh," Taylor cried out, coming over to them and looking down at Gisele, "This is such a beautiful moment!"

Sharpay grabbed a tissue-box and took out a tissue for herself and blew her nose loudly, causing everyone to glance at her even Gisele who blinked at her twice before making this adorable little baby gurgling sound (Gabriella was convinced it was a little laugh made from the angel).

"They're just a load of tiny little miracles!" Sharpay squeaked before blowing her nose loudly again, "Here Troy," She sniffed handing him the mucus-filled dirty tissue. Troy stared at it as if it was radioactive poison that would cripple him to death.

"_Evans_, am I even supposed to _touch _that _thing_?"

Sharpay glared at him, "Don't _you_ know how to be a _gentleman_, _Bolton_?"

Troy smirked, "I would be, but as far as I'm concerned you're not a lady…"

_Smack!_

Gisele made that cute gurgling noise again while Troy bellowed in pain. Taelor laughed and looked up to poke her daddy's nose. Troy smiled down at Taelor and covered her forehead with kisses. Chad stepped up and put his hand on Taylor's stomach.

"See, we're gonna have one of those things soon," Chad winked at her; Taylor looked at him in surprise, with tears forming in her eyes.

"This is the first time you—you did—that hand on my—stomach—that…"

Chad smirked, "Hey, I can be sensitive when I want to be."

"Are you saying I'm _fat_?"

Ryan grabbed the tissue and quickly threw it out before clapping his hands, "Everyone, group picture time!"

Gabriella looked up at him in confusion and then understood when she saw the camera in his hands, "No, Ryan. I don't want any flashing lights near Gisele—what if she's not used to bright lights or something?"

"It won't be a flash, I swear on my Hilary Duff and Lindsay Lohan CD collection _and_ poster of Justin Timberlake," Ryan stated informingly.

"Is it the one wid the bware chest?" Trevor asked.

Ryan just winked, "That's the one! Smile!" And before anyone could look up Ryan took a picture of the whole gang surrounded by Gisele's crib, with Trevor in Troy's left arm and Taelor holding onto both her parent's hands, and of course, the gang was surrounded by them in weird poses (one of which contained Chad picking his nose).

_Flash!_

"RYAN!"

Ryan gulped, "AHHHH!" He screamed girlishly before running for his life out of the room.

One thing Troy and Gabriella learned that day.

Things in their life will _never _be normal.

But that's what made it so _special._


End file.
